Minor Characters
Across the multiverse, many characters have appeared in the lives of our lot's lives for one reason or another. Here is a record of the minor yet significant people they have meet. Modern!Timeline Tattoo Parlour Employees Name: Sam Oakes Pronouns: He/Him Age: 28 Orientation: Bisexual Biography: Sam grew up in a small town in Northern California where he led a quiet life with his parents and three older siblings. After marrying his high school sweetheart, he moved with her down to Los Angeles where she planned to attend the University of California. Sam chose to pursue a career as a tattoo artist, working as an apprentice as well as taking on two other part time jobs to support his wife so she could focus on her studies. In the years that followed, Sam became a fully licensed tattoo artist, while his wife completed her degree in communications and took on an HR role. Everything seemed perfect until his wife became unexpectedly pregnant with their first child. After some debate, they decided to keep the child and later welcomed a daughter into the world named Cassie. Once her maternity leave ended, his wife grew colder to both Sam and their daughter, often complaining about the promotion that passed her up or the friends she sacrificed because of her pregnancy. No matter what Sam tries to say or do to make her life easier, nothing is ever good enough and he fears what the future holds for them. Sam decided to seek counseling for their failing marriage, however his wife continues to elude his attempts to make an appointment for them. Personality wise, Sam is outgoing and enjoys working with unique color palettes for his work. Landscape painting is one of his favourite pastimes, though he rarely gets to use those skills for his day job. His life is split between work and his daughter now as the responsibly of caring for her falling more and more on his shoulders. In the pirate!timeline, Sam was drafted into the Navy where he served until his ship went down at sea. By some miracle he floated ashore in a Spanish port where he is now recovering. Name: Maria Huston Pronouns: She/Her Age: 22 Orientation: Straight Biography: Born and raised in Nebraska, Maria grew up on a cattle ranch in small community outside of Lincoln. As one of two children, she enjoyed her simple childhood, but once high school came around, she knew she wanted to get out of her hometown and see more of the world. She moved to Los Angeles to attend cosmetology school and one day work as a makeup artist for the stars, but one decision led to another and she ended up leaving her schooling behind to pursue a career as tattoo artist instead after an ex-boyfriend asked her for a custom design. Designing the tattoo was the most fun she'd had in years and so she found herself an apprenticeship and got herself a license. Her current goal is to add a piercing license in which she is working on as an employee of Duke's Gold. She specializes in watercolors and delicate tattoos, though some of her favorite pieces have very bold color schemes. Modern!Timeline Faultline Employees Name: Javier Fernandez Pronouns: He/Him Age: 38 Orientation: Gay Biography: Javier's parents immigrated to the States in 1984 when he was only two, and later became official citizens in the late 90's. They moved around a lot throughout his childhood - living in places such as Wisconsin, Florida, even Toronto at one point - before eventually settling in Winslow, Arizona when Javier hit high school. Upon graduating, he found a nice job working in the local general store, and occupied some of his free time driving out to the nearest city to meet dates from various dating apps. Boyfriends came and went, but nobody seemed to really be what he was looking for. Then he hit thirty, and he met JJ Johnson, a travelling indie musician looking to make it big. It was love at first sight, and the two started dating. Before too long, JJ asked Javier to come to Los Angeles with him. One hesitant yes, and eight years later, they're happily married and planning their first child together. JJ plays gigs in dive bars around the area, and Javier bartends at Faultline at night while studying for a law degree during the day. Pirate!Timeline Retribution Crew Name: Braden Conway Pronouns: He/Him Age: 56 Orientation: Straight Occupation: *Pirate - Master Gunner *Modern - Tattoo Artist Biography: Braden hails from Dublin which was where he spent his childhood. His mother has a total of thirteen children, though only nine survived to adulthood, with Braden as the second oldest. His elder brother took over the family smithing business, while he chose to leave his home as a young man to see the world. He signed on with a merchant vessel as a cabin boy, but his plans changed when that same vessel was attacked by pirates on his second run with the crew. Rather than perish at sea, Braden offered his services and joined up with the pirates whom he stayed with for many years after. His crew has since changed ships and leadership multiple times, yet Braden has never wavered. Though he has never had the desire to marry, Braden has several children in different ports around the world. His love of women and sex has waned with age, though he keeps in contact with the old lovers who bare him no ill will. In the modern!timeline, Braden moved to Los Angeles as a young man after a friend asked him to help him start up a business that ended up flopping a year or two after the move. He fell in love shortly after with his first wife whom he has two children with, so he remained in the states to work as a tattoo artist, his original profession. He later would go on to divorce her, remarry, and have a third child with his second wife. They too have gone their separate ways though he is now dating a third women he hopes will move in with him soon. Name: Tanner Moras Pronouns: He/Him Age: 35 Orientation: Bisexual Occupation: *Pirate - Able-Bodied Sailor *Modern - Assistant Manager at a bar and grill Biography: The son of an unoriginal tanner, Tanner grew up in a small village in the south of England. His mother died during childbirth, and while he never was mistreated by his father, he never felt like their family was all that close. Once his father remarried and his stepmother made it clear that she wanted her children to be the favorites, Tanner took that as a sign when decided to go to see. Rather than slave away for a merchant, Tanner immediately hired himself to a pirate crew as a powder monkey. While not a glamorous life, it kept him fed and he found himself growing fond of his new found family. What happened to that original crew is a mystery lost to the ages. Tanner refuses to speak about those days, choosing instead to drink away the memories and focus on his future. He came to his current crew not long after Captain Kijek took over, making his place amongst the new crew as the resident drunk. So long as he has drink, he's carefree man who does his work to the best of his abilities. In the modern!timeline, Tanner had an unhappy childhood which lead to his drinking problem. His mother's early death and mistreatment by his father and stepmother sent his running for the States and a place to start a new. He found it in the warmth of Fiona Pollari and the queer community at Faultline, many of whom have encouraged him to achieve sobriety and get his life back together. Name: Pauli Vicario Pronouns: He/Him Age: 37 Orientation: Explosions? Occupation: *Pirate - Gunner *Modern - Jesuit Priest Biography: Born to an Italian mother and a Spanish father, no one quite knows where Pauli came from or much about the man outside of his fascination with explosives. Depending on the day, he might tell a tale of starcrossed lovers separated by a war and being born in the barrel of a canon or recount a holy pilgrim tempted from his vows by a farmer's daughter. Whatever the tale, none of them detail the path that lead Pauli to piracy. All anyone knows is that Captain Kijek found him in a port stealing gun powder and brought him on for his expertise with guns and canons. His eccentricities have since been accepted by the crew. In the modern!timeline, Pauli is less of a mystery though he rarely spends time talking about his past. He lived a mundane life as the son of preacher and chose to become a man of the cloth himself, later moving to America to work with various charities that help homeless adults and youth in Los Angeles find education and throw off the chains of poverty. Despite not being a drinker, he became a Faultline regular to spend time with his coworkers. His circle of friends has since grown to include many of the other patrons. Name: Wilford Lede Pronouns: He/Him Age: 43 Orientation: Straight Biography: Wilford followed in his father's footsteps when he became a surgeon. He grew up in the south of England where his father practiced his craft. The travel bug bit him as a young man and so he signed on with the British Navy to serve as a surgeon aboard their vessels. He might have continued on that path had it not been for one fateful day when his ship was attacked by pirates. It was a near thing, but the pirates took the ship after a long, grueling battle. Rather than die along with the other men, Wilford sold his services to the captain, knowing that anyone out at sea could use someone to patch their wounds. It wasn't a perfect life, but he adapted and soon found himself fitting in amongst the rag tag group. After Captain Kijek took over, he returned to his home and found his sweetheart from years back, taking her back to the ship with him. The two have yet to discuss whether or not they wish to leave for land to start a family of their own. Name: Corson Navarro Pronouns: He/Him Age: 40 Orientation: Straight Biography: The son of a humble fisherman, Corson lived in his home village in Spain until the age of thirteen when he decided to head out into the world to seek his fortune. He never had a high opinion of the rich merchants and authorities who took advantage of his father, so he joined up with a pirate crew as soon as he was able. Throughout his career, he had seen many captains rise and fall, though he never sought leadership himself. He prefers to do his job, get his cut of the loot, and carry on. His feelings on the crew of the Morbid Eel are fairly subdued. Some of the men among them can be bastards, but he bares them no ill will so long as they keep to themselves. He prefers spending time with Braden and Toby, the few remaining members of the original crew from when he joined himself. Pirate!Timeline Morbid Eel Crew Name: Margaretta Toset Pronouns: She/Her Age: 54 Orientation: Straight Biography: As a young woman, Margaretta was the daughter of wealthy landowner in Spain. One of nine siblings, she spent her time practicing her embroidery and assisting around the house in preparation for the day when she would run her husband's household. She saw nothing wrong with such a life, though she dreamed in secret of a romantic hero coming to claim as they did in the songs. She thought it impossible until they day she met Alberto Toset. A surgeon by trade, Alberto came into her life shortly after she was engaged to the son of another landowner. Though not the romantic ideal she had grown up with, he gave off the air of a seasoned traveler and wooed her with stories of his time on the road. Though they knew each other for only a few weeks, Margaretta agreed at once when he asked her to run away with him. Thus their life on the road together began. They spent many years traveling before they came aboard the Morbid Eel, and there they made themselves a home until the day came when Alberto was struck down. Though she mourned, Margaretta stayed on to take his place as the ship's surgeon. Ever since that day, she has lived for her crew and dedicated her life to their health. Some days she considers going ashore to find her husband's family, but most days she is grateful for the companionship she has in her crew. Name: Richard Hackett Pronouns: He/Him Age: 38 Orientation: Bisexual Biography: Hackett grew up as the son of a carpenter in a small seaside village in England where he lived with his father and sister. Though he led a good life, he grew up feeling out of place among his tight-knit community. Some feeling he never had a word for called to him and soon he chose to answer. On his sixteenth birthday, he left his family and joined a pirate crew as a cabin boy. Aboard that ship, his life changed when he met Henry, another cabin boy from Ireland. The two became fast friends and grew close as brothers. Some argued closer than brothers. Though nothing romantic ever occured between them, the relationship awoke more of those odd feelings in Hackett which he never dared to name. They remained steadfast comrades, working themselves to the bone for their crew and each other, but it ended in tragedy the day that Henry was left behind during a raid gone bad. The last Hackett saw of his friend was his form being engulfed by Navy men as he fought to the bitter end. Hackett changed ships after that day searching for a new life. He has since found a home among the crew of the Morbid Eel, though he feels there is a wall between himself and his crew. In the modern!timeline, Hackett grew up in northern California the youngest of two children with only their father to look after them. He came out in his twenties and his father did his best to support his son, though he knew very little about LGBTQ+ culture. Hackett later moved to Los Angeles to work in the construction business of a classmate of his. He does woodcarving in his spare time and has recently begun a new relationship with Tanner who he hopes to help on his road to sobriety. Name: Martin Suarez Pronouns: He/Him Age: 47 Orientation: Straight Biography: The son of a farmer, Martin never had much of a dream for where his life would take him. After his eldest brother took the family farm, he floated from one profession to another in search of some place to call his own. During one stint as a helper aboard a merchant vessel, his ship was attacked and boarded. Seeing no reason to go down for cargo he had no personal investment in, Martin asked to join the pirates and became the newest sailor aboard the Morbid Eel. Though not the grand purpose he might have hoped for during his younger days, Martin is happy to be apart of his crew knowing he can rely on the people around him. Name: Gabriel Anderson Pronouns: He/Him Age: 24 Orientation: Straight Biography: The younger of the Anderson twins, Gabriel has had a chip on his shoulder since the day he was born. Though he has never said so aloud, he feels overshadowed by his brother and has struggled to make a name for himself more impressive than "Adam's Brother". That being said, he is fiercely loyal and always the first to jump to his brother's aid. He refuses to let anyone harm his twin and those who try are given the same hurt in return. He followed his brother out to sea thinking that perhaps he might find his stride as a pirate and be remembered as one of the great seafarers, but thus far he hasn't distinguished himself in any notable way.